My Homecoming
by Costas1998
Summary: Black Hawk Down Fiction. Hoot comes home after the events in Black Hawk Down.


Title: My Homecoming  
  
Fandom: Black Hawk Down  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: The character of Hoot belongs to Revolution Studios. All other characters in this piece belong to me. I am not making any money off the story.  
  
Summary: Sergeant 1st Class Norm "Hoot" Gibson returns home.  
  
Archive: Sure  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Maybe I should told them I was coming home, Hoot thought to himself. Boy mamma's going to be mad. He shook his head and laughed a little. It was good to be home. After all that happened in Somalia, the only thing he wanted was to be home with his family. As he closed his eyes he could still hear the bullets ringing passed his ears, the sound of men screaming because the pain was more than they could stand. How can I do this, he thought. When the bus came to a stop he was again faced with reality. He quickly took hold of his nape sack and exited the bus. As the bus pulled away he saw a small child pushing his face up against the window. Hoot gave the kid a smile then began walking towards his family's farm. He'd known his parents were happy when he finally got to call them and tell he was ok. The thought of his mamma crying torn at his heart, she never wanted him to join in the first place. His older brother died serving his country and poor Glenda Gibson didn't want her baby to go the same way. Jacob Gibson Jr. was something of a myth to Hoot's hometown. He'd been the captain of the football team and left with all the hopes and dreams of the town. Then came the phone call and the letter informing them of Jacob's death. Hoot focused back down the road and picked up the pace.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hoot stood on the front porch of his parent's home wondering if he should knock or walk in. He took in a deep breath then lightly tapped on the screen door. The sound of footsteps caused him to put his sack down. When the door opened he began smiling.  
  
Jacob Gibson Sr. opened the front door to find his son looking back at him. He then pushed the screen door opened and moved out onto the porch.  
  
"Son" he said in low voice that was almost a whisper.  
  
Hoot nodded his head and saw tears swelling up in his father's eyes. Instantly he rushed up to his dad with opened arms.  
  
"Son" his father said with joy beaming from his voice. "Your mamma's going be so happy when she sees you boy."  
  
Hoot pulled back from the embraced and felt a single tear fall down his cheek. He'd never been one to cry, but at this moment seeing his father made him feel happy and sad at the same time. As Jacob walked into the house Hoot followed. When they walked threw the living room, Hoot put his bag on the couch. The moment both men entered the kitchen Hoot's face seem to light up. He and his father gazed at his mom.  
  
Glenda Gibson was standing at the sink washing dishes and singing along to the radio. In the past few years of Hoot being gone most of the time she finally got to listen to whatever she wanted in her house. This week her favorite was old country songs. She was singing along with Buck Owens when her attention was draw to the doorway that lead into the kitchen. Without letting go the dish she was washing she slowly turned and found her husband watching her. She smiled at him then she saw Hoot.  
  
"Norm" she said taking a small step forward.  
  
"Mamma, I'm home" Hoot said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh thank god" she said before dropping the dish that was in her hand on the floor.  
  
Hoot watched as his mother started crying as the plate shattered on the floor. She put her hands over her face and shook her head. As he walked over to her, she stared up at him with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Its ok mamma, I'm home" he said in a soft voice before kneeling down and picking up the smashed remains of the plate.  
  
When he stood up, his mother took hold of him. She held him so tight, his breath caught deep in his throat.  
  
"Norm" she said while pulling back from him, "now let me look at you"  
  
Glenda wiped her eyes and gave her son a good look. "You look good honey, I glad to see the army knows how to feed you."  
  
"Come on honey" Hoot heard his father said while walking to stand next to his mother.  
  
"The boy's healthy and safe stop that crying darling"  
  
Hoot had never felt more at peace than at that exact moment. He'd been away so long that he forgotten the smell of his mamma's kitchen and the sound of his daddy's boots as he walked on the porch. He took in the site of his parents happy faces. This is what he fought for, not the bull in politics but the people you hold dear in your heart.  
  
"Are you hungry" Glenda asked.  
  
"Not really, was so excited about coming home" he answered before reaching out and hugging his mother again.  
  
"You just tell me when you want something" she said with a smile.  
  
"You want to get some rest son?" His father asked.  
  
"Actually yeah I would"  
  
"I'll put your stuff in your room" Jacob told his son before leaving for the living room.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
  
"Come and sit down" Glenda told her son while pulling him toward the kitchen table.  
  
"So how are you" she asked after he made himself comfortable in the chair.  
  
"Fine and you mamma?"  
  
"Better now that you are her, now I have my two men with me" she said with a smile.  
  
"Are you ok" she then asked in a more serious tone.  
  
Hoot knew his mom had questions about what had happened in Africa but he'd dealt with them and didn't want to burden his mother with the harshness of what he did for his country.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
  
Glenda knew what her son did was dangerous but still she wanted to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Look, why don't you go and get some rest and we can talk later"  
  
Hoot stood up and smiled down at the women sitting next to him. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Rest well Norm" she said as he walked towards his room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hoot sat on his bed and stared around his room for a while. It hadn't changed since the last time he was here. A smile came over his face when he saw a picture of himself in high school. Those were days, he thought.  
  
Letting out a yawn, he lay down and closed his eyes. It was good to be home.  
  
TBC 


End file.
